Doesn't he know?
by breathewithoutyou
Summary: Songfic. I'd Lie Taylor Swift . Tommy and Jude have been tiptoeing around each other for years. Will her new song finally make him realize how much she wants him? Will make an actual story if I recieve 10 reviews. Slightly AU. Based after Season 3. Jommy


**Author's Note: Songfic. One-shot. But, I ****will**** continue it if I get ****more than 10 reviews.**** The song is I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. Details will be explained in the story. I changed the ages a little bit, it doesn't really matter. Anything related to Instant Star is not owned by me, so don't sue! Okay... so read and enjoy and review! Please review. You know you want to. Only 10 reviews!!! :D**

_italics_ = lyrics

"Jude," I heard him groan, "You're late."

"Deal with it Quincy. I'm here aren't I?" I told him. I stumbled in a half an hour later then I was

supposed to and I haven't even had my needed caffeine yet.

"Please just tell me you have a song," he pleaded.

"I have a song," I said.

"Really?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"No," I said. The smile turned into a frown.

"Juuuuude. Darius is expecting a hit recording on his desk by tomorrow," he whined.

"Well then I better start working," I mocked.

"How can I help?" he asked.

"Go get me some coffee," I whined. I stayed out way too late last night.

JTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJT

Three Hours Later

"I have a song," I shouted through the open doors of the studio.

A half a second later my producer came sprinting in.

"Someone's a little eager," I teased. I thought I was about to puke. It had taken Tommy and I a year

to get back to the way we are now. He gave me a choice and I made the wrong one. I chose Jamie

instead of him. Jamie and I lasted about a month before he met Zepplin. We were over as soon as I

caught them in our apartment. Tommy helped me get back to normal and this song would most

likely crush all the progress we've made to becoming friends again.

Tommy was already setting up controls with his best friend and engineer at his side when I cleared

my mind from my previous thoughts. "Just sing," I told myself. Just Sing!

"You ready?" Tommy asked me. I nodded. "I'd Lie. Jude Harrison. Take One," he said into the mic.

At my cue I began to sing.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me_

I remember the first day I met him. He showed up at my school leaning against that blue viper of his. I love that car. He still picks me up every morning with the viper and my heart still leaps out of it's chest when I see it.

_  
__He tells me about his night And I count the colors in his eyes_

He had told me he couldn't sleep, but I just smiled and nodded. I didn't even hear him tell me about the movie he watched that night or how glad he was that the chinese place we love delivers now. Nope. I was too busy staring into his beautiful blue eyes.

_  
__He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair_

It's always awkward when he says that; he had fallen in love with me. We both know that I'm the only girl 'Little Tommy Q' has ever loved.

_  
__I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

And hopefully the only girl he will ever love.

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile_

God. He has to be the worst joke teller in the universe. All of his jokes are either a. perverted b. ridiculously immature c. or so frekin' long and complex that I can't understand it. But, of course I smile and nod.

_  
__That I know all his favorite songs_

We talk about music all the time. He says that I'm the only person who really understands that he hates pop. Besides Kwest of course. Tommy always says, "Just because many moons ago, I shaked my ass for the same boy band... DOES NOT mean that I listen to that crap now!" So of course for his birthday I got him the Special Edition: Boyz Attack Albums. It had all four of their albums plus an exclusive look in life with the boy banders. It also included many pictures of the one and only Tom Quincy in the infamous white suit. Let's just say I had to sleep with both eyes open for a while.

_And.. I could tell you his favorite colors green_

Everyone says his favorite color is either blue or black... but I know it's green. He told me himself. We were playing some stupid quiz on how well we know each other and it was the only question I got wrong. He of course got an 100%. Then of course said it was the only test he has ever passed. We both scored somewhere in the stocker category.

_  
__He likes to argue, born on the seventeenth_

I think arguing is like his calming technique or something because I swear he's always bitching about something, which leads into World War XV. The last fight we had Sadie had to lock us in the storage closet; we are both so stubborn that we refused to talk to each other. After both of us complaining about the other to Sadie and Kwest they decided to take matters into their own hands. He is birthday is the 17th of June. Although this year he's turning 30. He said that I am not allowed to throw him a birthday party, too bad for him; I planned it in January.

_  
__His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

I only met his family once. He invited me to go meet them for Christmas. I had no other plans and I love spending time with my best friend. His sister is the prettiest woman I have ever seen. I told that to Tommy and he told me that he disagreed. "I am looking at the prettiest woman ever born," he told me. When I met Mr. Quincy I saw that him and Tommy shared me then just a love for hair gel; they have the same eyes too.

_  
__And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

I don't love him. Well, I'm lying. I have been in love with him since I was sixteen. Since I heard him tell Kwest I was the "coolest chick he knows, the one that gets him the most." __

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth_

He always acts like when he accidentally touches me he doesn't feel the electricity pulse between. He always ignores the fact that we basically live together. His hair gel is at my apartment! What more proof does he need? Of course we've kissed a few times too... we almost went all the way, but he always makes up some excuse. Friends don't make out with other friends on a regular basis.

_  
__Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long_

I know everything about him. I can look at his face for a millisecond and already know what type of mood he's in. I know when he wants to talk, when he needs to be left alone, I know his favorite meal for god's sake. Why can't he realize that we belong together?

_  
__He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry_

He always hides his tears from everyone except for me. I've only seen him cry once and it was the day I told him I picked Jamie. I cried too, an hour later when I realized I made a mistake. But, it was too late.

_  
__I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_And I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He likes to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

He stands there then walks away  
My God if I could only say_  
__I'm holding every breath for you..._

I couldn't figure out how to tell him I am in love with him, so I wrote this song for him.__

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

He tries to hide the fact that he is still an incredible musician. He says he has "past his prime." Whatever. He's talented and extraordinary. He can play four instruments! I keep begging him to do another solo album... and he thinks I don't know that he has already recorded a few songs.

_  
__I think he can see through everything  
But my heart_

He can tell exactly what I'm thinking just by the sound of my voice. So how does he not realize I'm in love with him? That he is all I think about?

_  
__First thought when I wake up is  
My God he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle__  
_

Sadie teases me because now I try to acutally look decent in the mornings. She knows I love Tommy and she also knows he feels the same (Thanks Kwest!). She isn't jealous. She says that I don't need to try though because I have always been Tommy's girl and always will be. Whatever. I am not religous, but before I go to sleep every night I pray that he will wake up and realize he wants me again.

_  
__Yes I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He likes to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie _

I opened my eyes and saw his reaction to the song. Kwest had left, I don't know when. It was just Tommy and I.

"So whadya think?" I asked softly after he still hasn't said anything after a few minutes.

There was no reply. Instead he sat up out of his chair, opened the door to the soundproof booth, and walked towards me. I have know idea what he is doing. He keeps moving closer and closer until I can feel his hot breath on me. Our foreheads are almost touching; we're so close. I closed my eyes as I felt his lips crash into mine. Our lips molded together before he broke from me. I opened my eyes. In about five seconds my heart went from soaring to drowning. He had done this before. Now he will leave the room to "cool off," and come back a few minutes later saying how he doesn't want to ruin what we have.

I moved away from him to let him leave. I removed my hands from his hair and turned my head so he wouldn't see the tears already beginning to form, but he suprised me. He gently pulled my head to face his and lowered his mouth to my ear.

"I love you too," he whispered.

**Review!!! You know you want to. Besides I won't keep this story going if I don't have more than 10 reviews.**


End file.
